In the field of electronic devices there is generally continuous consumer demand for enhanced processing capabilities and size reduction. For example, manufacturers of portable computers (e.g., laptop computers) strive to increase computing functions and reduce size. This is also true in portable electronics, such as personal digital assistants (PDA's), and so forth.
To provide for these demands, electronics manufacturers continue to develop manufacturing method for increasing the density of electrical components that can be disposed on integrated circuits. For example, methods for producing microprocessors have been developed that can produce up to millions of transistors within one square millimeter.
As a result of these innovations in electronics manufacturing technology, thermal management of integrated circuits has developed into an area of great interest. This is due to the fact that integrated circuits can generate an excessive amount of heat, which can hinder their performance and/or cause irreversibly damage. In addition, or alternatively, hot-spots can form within localized areas of the integrated circuit that can cause localized failure. In these specific circumstances, it can be challenging to remove the thermal energy from the portion of the chip that is generating the heat.
Although various methods for integrated circuit cooling have been employed (e.g., cooling fans mounted on microprocessors, heat sinks mounted on microprocessors, and so forth), the technologically advanced integrated circuits being developed necessitate improved cooling systems capable of removing a greater amount of thermal energy per unit area.